


"Did he hit his head?"

by mineral_fluorite



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Might be OOC, No Beta, Self indulgent AF fic lmao, Swearing, no edit, there are imconsistencies pls bear with me huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineral_fluorite/pseuds/mineral_fluorite
Summary: "... Did he hit his head?" They were not sure who asked that amongst the sea of servants in the cafeteria, however, this was enough for Proto Cu to abruptly stand up, startling almost everyone in the room."M-M-Master!" He called out, as he ran outside of the cafeteria and to wherever he thought that their master was.It was muffled but everyone could hear a "The other me has probably been affected my Madness Enchantment!" soon after the doors closed.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	"Did he hit his head?"

The cafeteria was bustling. It was the usual sight whenever it was time for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Many, eating happily as they chatted with the others that they have managed to befriend while the others just eat and eat like there was no tomorrow. 

In one isolated corner in the cafeteria were four (five if you consider the mini version of one of them on the table happily munching on what looks like a chicken leg) people with the same faces yet different dispositions eating together. This table is usually one of the noisiest but today, it was oddly quiet. 

The one who looked significantly larger than the rest, body full of what looks like weirdly shaped black colored armor, was unsettled by the quietness of the table. He would usually just stay with them because they pestered him to and as far as he remembers one of the people using this table should be yelling and complaining about something already. He has never done that. It was useless to do such, in his opinion anyway. He was just a familiar of sorts. A servant. He might have taken that a bit too literally but it was probably the only way he could understand what he was supposed to do and whatever his master told him to do, he would do it without question. He looked at the significantly older Caster version of himself. He gauged from the older one's reaction that even he was unsettled by the quietness on the table. 

The two then looked at the one that looked the youngest amongst them. Proto Cu was eating as if nothing was wrong until he sensed two pairs of eyes looking at him and he stopped to meet their gazes, "???" 

This was when the two realized that it was not the quietness that bothered them. It was the fact that the aura in their table was gloomy which was strange because it was rarely gloomy in their table. It was usually rowdy. Rowdy enough that it annoys Cu Alter almost all of the time that he yells at the three to shut up in which the three does. For a few minutes at least. And then they were back to whatever they were doing a few minutes before they were told to shut up. 

Caster Cu and Cu Alter looked at the mini version of Cu on the table with them. The little dude seemed to have fallen asleep already after eating his fill and Caster Cu took it upon himself to carry the little guy and transfer him to his lap. 

The trio now looks at the other Lancer version of themselves. Cu was eating, although looking more and more tired as he ate, which was strange as he was eating the food that Emiya made. The two have a strange relationship but it was clear that both care for each other which was sweet in its own way considering how much of a brute their original form was. That was all Caster Cu, Proto Cu, and Cu Alter could think of. 

"What happened?" Proto Cu asked in a whisper. 

Cu Alter shrugged, feigning indifference as he continued eating. Caster Cu, however, could only narrow his eyes. 

"He looks tired." He whispered back. 

"He looks like he lacks sleep?" (Proto Cu) 

"Probably from the lack of magical energy given to him. He was probably asked to use his Noble Phantasm several times." (Caster Cu)

"Wasn't he supposed to collect more materials after this?" (Proto Cu) 

"I can go in his stead and maybe he can re- "Cu!" -st..." 

Caster Cu blinked as he looked at the sudden appearance of a certain lady that would have normally sent Cu running or hiding already but the said man just continued eating. 

"What the fuck." He muttered under his breath as he looks at Medb also surprised that Cu was not reacting at all. 

Medb was somewhat delighted and proceeded to hug Cu from behind and then poke the lancer's cheeks as he was eating. This continued for several seconds before Medb let go, raised one of Cu's arm over her. 

Now, this made Cu react although not the usual reaction that they were expecting whenever he sees Medb. He just stared at her and let her do whatever she wanted. 

Medb managed to sit snugly between Cu's legs, her arms now over Cu as she happily hummed. 

Unbeknownst to the Cu Chulainns on the table, most of the servants had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at the strange sight of Mebd and Cu together. 

Cu continued eating until finally, he scooped a spoonful and then offered it to Medb, "Want some?" 

Proto Cu choked at the scenario that was happening in front of him, Caster Cu made a face that was a mix of confusion, discomfort, and amusement, and Cu Alter was... Well, the dinosaur looking Cu Chulainn continued eating, not caring as to what even is going on anymore. He was not going to deal with this shit. 

Mebd, who was again, surprised, just blinked for several seconds before opening her mouth and letting Cu feed her. 

Has he finally succumbed to her charms?! Med thought as she opened her mouth again to be fed by Cu. 

"... Did he hit his head?" They were not sure who asked that amongst the sea of servants in the cafeteria, however, this was enough for Proto Cu to abruptly stand up, startling almost everyone in the room. 

"M-M-Master!" He called out, as he ran outside of the cafeteria and to wherever he thought that their master was. 

It was muffled but everyone could hear a "The other me has probably been affected my Madness Enchantment!" soon after the doors closed. How he got to that idea will forever be a mystery. Caster Cu is very impressed with the mental gymnastics Proto Cu did to reach that conclusion. 

Hearing that, Caster Cu snorted and stood up as he carried the sleeping mini Cu with him. "Get well soon, other me. I'll go see if Proto found master." 

And then all that was left was Cu Alter, Mebd, and Cu Chulainn on one table. Cu Alter decided that he should also leave and he did but not before taking the plates of Proto Cu and Caster Cu with him. 

Mebd was still having the time of her life as Cu continued feeding her. The scene was almost impressive if it weren't for how tired Cu looked. 

Emiya finally walked towards their table and pat Lancer's back, "You need to rest." 

"Huh?" 

"I said, you need to rest." 

"What?" 

"..." Emiya sighed as he gently carried Medb out of Cu's personal space before slapping the blue Lancer's back with full force. The sound that it made was so loud some of the servants winced. 

The pain made Cu yelp loud enough that he was reeling in pain. "Ow! What the hell are you doing, Archer?!" 

"Did that wake you up?" 

"Of course it did! Fuck- My back hurts-" He hissed as he tried soothing the pain that he was feeling. 

"Eh? Was he half asleep?" Mebd asked as she scooted near Cu. 

"Not really, more like he was so tired he was about to fall asleep while eating- Actually, yeah. He was half-asleep. You're right." Emiya sighed as he went back to the kitchen but not before telling the blue lancer to rest after he ate. 

Cu was confused but as soon as he saw Mebd he abruptly stood up. "H-hello... And Goodbye-" 

"Ah- Wait!" Before Mebd could even say anything other than 'wait', Cu ran like he had never run before leaving the pink-haired lady alone. 

"???" The confusion was clear on her face and she looked at Fergus who was now fast approaching her, "What happened?" 

Fergus could only laugh and shrug. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA MY FIRST EVER FATE RELATED FIC AAAAAAAA Please be kind to me I am not entirely sure if my characterization is good or not but I did write this with care QAQ 
> 
> This fic is also super self-indulgent as you can see in the tags 😂 I just thought that it would be cute if Cu was feeding Medb and this fix/drabble thing came to me HAHAHA 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy reading! Thank you and have a good day!💕
> 
> ((Also, I don't necessarily ship Cu Chulainn and Medb but it's still quite a cute ship ^^💕 This fic doesn't have any relationship tags mainly because I don't really think that there aren't any moments that I think would qualify this as a ship fic.))


End file.
